Quand Autrefois devient Aujourd'hui
by Docteur Gribouille
Summary: Peut on changer le passé? Harry Potter aimerait bien. Et voilà que, par un concours de circonstance, il se retrouve en 1975, à cotoyer ceux qui deviendront un jour ses parents...
1. Prologue

**Quand autrefois devient aujourd'hui**

**Auteur : **Docteur Gribouille

**Genre : **Général

**Rating : **On va mettre un petit K+…je changerais si besoin.

**Disclaimer : **Tout ne m'appartient, excepté les 3 bricoles qui sont à mon imagination (fertile, surtout en ce moment). Tout est à la dame Rowling.

**Note : **Et voilà, c'est reparti pour une autre fic ! Merlin sait en plus que j'en ai trois autres sur le feu. Seront-elles finis un jour ? Je supposes que oui. J'espère que celle ci vous plaira à lire autant qu'elle me plaît à écrire. Je penses mettre un nouveau chapitre tout les 15 jours, pour me laisser le temps d'écrire et vous laissez un peu de suspense…Merci à mes deux bêta, Amano-Ai et Thaele Ellia d'avoir lu, corriger et critiquer ce court prologue !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Prologue 

Onze heures sonnent à la petite église de Surrey. Pas un bruit ne vient troubler l'endroit, si ce n'était le vent soufflant doucement dans les arbres qui bordent Privet Drive. Il fait doux pour un mois de septembre.

Les enfants sont à l'école, les adultes vaquent à leurs occupations habituelles. Quelques mamies reviennent du marché, les bras chargés de leurs emplettes. Un cycliste pressé manque d'en faire tomber une.

Seule une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux flamboyants marche d'un pas alerte, jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques autour d'elle. Sa main droite est plongée dans une de ses poches. Elle s'arrête à la maison portant le n°4. Quelques bruits de pas, et la porte s'ouvre. La propriétaire pousse un cri de surprise. La jeune femme lui conjure de la laisser entrer, elle a des choses très importantes à lui dire. L'autre femme hésite, mais la laisse entrer. Elle referme la porte, priant pour que personne ne l'ait vue.

Le silence revient sur Privet Drive.

--- --- ---

"Tu n'a pas le droit de venir ici !" s'écria Pétunia Dursley en rejoignant sa sœur dans le salon.

"C'est coquet ici…"sourit doucement Lily Potter, en regardant un portrait de la famille Dursley.

"Tu m'écoutes Lily ?"

Mais Lily n'écoutait pas sa grande sœur. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, sans se soucier des jérémiades de Pétunia.

"Où est ton fils ?" demanda t-elle, profitant du fait que Pétunia reprenait son souffle.

"Il dort."

"Quand pourrais-je voir mon neveu préféré ?" demanda Lily, une lueur malicieuse dans ses beaux yeux verts.

"Jamais", trancha Pétunia. "Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici, Lily. Je te l'ai interdit. Imagine que Vernon revienne."

"Mais il ne reviendra pas avant un long moment", la coupa Lily, en prenant place dans le grand canapé en cuir. "Pourrais je avoir un jus de citr…d'orange ?"

Pétunia grommela, mais se plia à la volonté de sa sœur. Une fois qu'elle la vit partir à la cuisine, Lily scruta à nouveau la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« _Ainsi, c'est là qu'il vivra, si…_ » songea-t-elle. Un voile de tristesse traversa ses yeux, mais elle secoua la tête, désireuse de se concentrer sur sa venue chez sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Premièrement, parce que laisser son fils quelques heures derrière elle était très douloureux, mais si James ou les autres s'apercevaient de son absence, tous risquaient de rentrer dans une colère noire. Mais elle devait le faire, même si la peur lui dévorait les entrailles.

Pétunia revint au salon, rapportant des rafraîchissements et quelques gâteaux.

"Tu as toujours été une maîtresse de maison, Nini…"s'exclama Lily, en prenant le grand verre de jus d'orange.

Pétunia grimaça au surnom que lui avait donné Lily quand elles étaient plus jeunes.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Je voudrais te demander un service. Mais ne m'interromps pas avant, veux tu ?"

Pétunia hocha de la tête, retroussant ses lèvres pour boire son thé, mais ne quittant pas sa jeune sœur des yeux.

"Tu sais que ma famille est en danger. A cause de Voldemort. Je sais qu'il en a après James et Harry."

"Harry, ton fils ?" demanda Pétunia, déposant brutalement sa tasse.

"Oui."

"Que veux tu que je fasses ? Je n'y peux rien si ton Volmachin en a après toi. Je t'ai toujours dit que tu t'attirerais des ennuis, Lily !" rouspéta la grande.

"C'est beaucoup plus grave que cela, Nini. Tu n'as donc jamais lu les lettres que je t'ai envoyées ?"

Pétunia ne répondit rien. Bien sur qu'elle avait lu les lettres de Lily ! Même si quelques différends les opposaient, Lily était sa petite sœur, et elle resterait toujours inquiète à son sujet !

"Voldemort est un puissant sorcier mais pour atteindre le pouvoir suprême, il faut qu'il abatte certaines personnes qui se dresseraient devant son chemin. Mon mari et moi sommes protégés par un Ordre, mais nous avons des soupçons…_Quelqu'un va nous trahir_…"

"Ca pourrait être moi…"dit simplement Pétunia, en chassant des miettes imaginaires de sa petite table.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Nini !" gronda Lily.

"Alors, que veux tu que je fasses pour toi ? Que je t'héberges, toi et ta famille de fous ? Il en est hors de question, Lil' !"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu vois, j'ai peur. J'aime mon enfant plus que tout au monde, et j'ai peur de ne pas être là pour les choses importantes de la vie. Alors, voilà…j'ai rassemblé tous mes souvenirs dans cette petite boîte…"

Lily, sous le regard effrayé de sa sœur, sortit sa baguette magique et murmura un sort. Aussitôt apparut sur la table basse du salon un petit coffret en bois.

"J'aimerais que tu le gardes précieusement avec toi, Nini. Et je voudrais que tu le donnes à mon fils lorsqu'il aura atteint ses onze ans."

"Mais si il ne t'arrivait rien", demanda Pétunia sans quitter la boîte des yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'elle explose d'une minute à l'autre. "Si tu étais présente lorsqu'il aura onze ans ?"

Lily ne répondit rien. Elle fixa sa sœur d'un regard suppliant.

"D'accord, Lily, je le garderais pour toi. Mais tu me dois une faveur. Ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison !"

"Je te le promets, Nini…Merci et au revoir. Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons…"

Lily se leva, et après un dernier regard à sa sœur, quitta le salon. Pétunia l'accompagna jusqu'au vestibule, et la porte du n°4 Privet Drive se referma à tout jamais sur Lily Potter.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Quand autrefois devient aujourd'hui**

**Auteur : **Docteur Gribouille

**Genre : **Général

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Tout ne m'appartient, excepté les 3 bricoles qui sont à mon imagination (fertile, surtout en ce moment). Tout est à la dame Rowling.

**Note : **Mince, je pensais pas que le début plairait autant ! Mais qu'en sera t-il de la suite ? En tout cas, j'espère que vous aller aimer ce premier chapitre, autant que le prologue ! En attendant, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu merci de m'avoir envoyer un petit commentaire qui m'ont fait rudement plaisir, et pour finir, merci à mes deux bêta, Amano-Ai et Thaele Ellia pur m'avoir corriger !

Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines !

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Mémoires d'Outre-Tombe

En entrant dans son bureau, Harry Potter se demanda comment faisait-il pour vivre dans un tel fouillis. Son bureau était recouvert d'un bric-à-brac monstrueux : des dossiers traînaient un peu partout, des objets magiques jonchaient le sol et des restes de nourriture s'éparpillaient sur le bureau.

Il poussa un soupir, et armé de son courage et de sa baguette magique, il lança un sort de Rangement. Les objets s'animèrent et se classèrent, se trièrent, se rangèrent ou disparurent, laissant une salle propre.

Satisfait, Harry prit place sur son fauteuil et commença la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier, tout en grignotant un paquet de Patacitrouille.

A 33 ans, Harry Potter était devenu une célébrité, depuis sa deuxième victoire sur le mage noir Voldemort. Ses actions pendant la guerre étaient étudiées en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, il possédait sa propre carte de Chocogrenouille et recevait encore des lettres de fans.

Mais cette célébrité pesait lourd sur ses épaules, parce qu'il avait perdu bon nombre d'ami durant la Dernière Bataille. Il aurait préféré que le monde l'oublie, et qu'il reconstruise sa vie sans avoir une armée de journalistes collés à ses basques à longueurs de journées, même 16 ans après…

Harry Potter ne ressemblait plus à ce jeune adolescent à qui on avait confié de grandes responsabilités Il avait vieilli autant physiquement que mentalement Même si ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi indomptables, des mèches grises lui garnissait les tempes Ses yeux vert émeraude avaient perdu leur éclat d'autrefois, le rendant plus sérieux et plus vieux qu'il ne paraissait. Son visage avait conservé ses traits juvéniles, agrémentés toutefois d'une barbe de quelques jours.

Après avoir obtenu ses ASPIC, Harry avait suivi une formation d'Auror. Acharné du travail, il était devenu l'un des meilleurs agents, même s'il aimait plus être sur le terrain plutôt qu'être enfermé dans son bureau à remplir des papiers.

« _C'est la face cachée du métier !_ » Lui avait un jour dit un collègue. "_Tu passes 90 de ton temps scotché à une chaise, et le reste à risquer ta peau…_ ».

Après avoir consulté son horoscope et la page sportive de la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry entama la lecture des gros titres. Il n'y avait rien d'important à signaler, si ce n'était la poursuite de la grève des gobelins de la Banque des Sorciers.

Soudain, la porte de son office s'ouvrit à la volée, et une note de service rouge sang vola jusqu'à Harry, qui baissa la tête de justesse. Grognant un peu du manque d'éducation de ces bouts de papiers, Harry ouvrit la note et y lut :

« _Venez immédiatement au Service Moldu. Félix Armstrong_ »

Harry chiffonna la note et la balança à la poubelle. Il se leva et quitta le bureau, les mains dans les poches, croisant quelques sorciers de sa connaissance à son passage. Il se retrouva dans le Service Moldu alors en plein ébullition.

"Monsieur Potter !" s'exclama Félix Armstrong, un jeune sorcier au visage constellé de boutons.

"Que se passe t-il ?" demanda Harry, en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme.

"Trois fois rien…Les gobelins se sont mis en tête de manifester dans les rues moldus de Londres. Alors, évidemment, tout le monde est sur le qui-vive !"

"Vous m'avez appelé pour ça ?" s'étonna Harry, en entrant dans un minuscule bureau, à la suite de Félix.

Pour ce genre de missions, c'était généralement aux brigades des Oubliators que l'ont faisait appel.

"Bien sûr que non ! Vous concernant, il s'agit d'une affaire privé. Il y a une heure, un moldu a fait appel à nous, un dénommé Vernon Dursley. Vous connaissez ?"

"Dursley ?" s'étonna Harry, interloqué. "Je pensais que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler d'eux…"

Harry se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait eu 17 ans. Sa famille « d'adoption » l'avait viré de leur maison sans plus de cérémonie, et le sorcier se souvint très bien de toutes les malédictions qu'il avait proférées à l'égard de son cher oncle et de sa chère tante.

Un toussotement le ramena à la réalité, et Félix poursuivit.

"Donc, monsieur Vernon Durlsey nous a contacté à plusieurs reprises. Il semblerait que votre tante soit malade."

"Malade ? rien de grave j'espère…"

Le jeune sorcier poussa un soupir.

"Votre tante aurait un cancer. Et apparemment, votre cousin aurait coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Enfin, ce n'est pas la joie, là bas."

Harry passa une main dans sa barbe. Même s'il n'avait jamais aimé sa tante, il se sentait un peu triste de la savoir malade.

« _Saloperie de maladie_ », songea t-il.

Une fois de plus, Félix le tira de ses réflexions.

"Monsieur Potter, votre tante a exprimé le désir de vous voir."

--- --- ---

Aussitôt après cette entrevue, Harry fila demander à son patron une journée de congé. C'était pour lui un devoir d'y aller.

Il averti par hibou Mrs Figgs, la vieille voisine qui habitait toujours dans le même quartier, de son arrivée , et avait utiliser la poudre de Cheminette. En arrivant, il n'avait pu refuser la tasse thé que Mrs Figgs lui offrit et en profita pour demander des nouvelles du coin. Quand il était sorti une demi-heure plus tard, il avait marcher jusqu'au n°4 de Privet drive.

Rien n'avait changé. La pelouse était tondue, la haie impeccablement taillée, la voiture blanche brillait de mille feux et la maison qui avait abrités son enfance se dressait à nouveau devant lui.

Il sonna à la porte, et bientôt, la silhouette massive de son oncle apparut.

En un instant, Harry oublia qu'il était un adulte indépendant de 33 ans, qu'il habitait sa propre maison, qu'il touchait un salaire, payait des impôts. Devant son oncle, il crut redevenir le petit garçon terrorisé, qui vivait dans le placard, sous l'escalier.

"Bonjour, mon oncle," dit-il, presque timidement.

Mais Vernon ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il fronça des sourcils.

"Qui êtes vous ?"

"Heu…Harry Potter ?"

« _Vous savez, celui que vous haïssiez cordialement et qui a vécu avec vous pendant 16 ans…_ ».

Vernon haussa les sourcils et entreprit d'étudier son neveu. Finalement, il grogna, puis laissa entrer Harry.

"Pétunia est en haut, tu l'as réveillée."

"Comment va t-elle ?"

Harry vit les épaules de Vernon s'abaisser.

"Elle est fatiguée, à cause de la maladie. Et Dudley refuse de venir à la maison."

"Pourquoi veut-elle me voir ?"

Vernon haussa tristement les épaules et invita son neveu à aller voir sa tante. Harry ne se fit pas prier, et monta jusqu'au premier étage. Il poussa la porte de la chambre, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit Pétunia Dursley, amaigrie, allongée sur le grand lit, entourée d'appareils médicaux. Un élan de pitié s'installa dans le cœur du sorcier, et il s'avança doucement.

"Ma tante ? C'est moi…"murmura t-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

"Qui « moi » ?" répondit elle d'une voix chevrotante. "Qui m'appelle « ma tante » ? Est-ce toi Harry ? tu lui ressembles…Tu as ses yeux à elle…Je voulais tant te revoir et partir l'esprit en paix…"

"Je suis là, tante Pétunia."

"Tu lui ressembles tant…les mêmes yeux, la même tristesse, le même visage…Pardon, Harry…"

"Vous avez mon pardon total, ma tante."

"Par deux fois, je t'ai causer du tord, Harry Potter. La première, c'est de ne pas t'avoir élever comme mon propre fils. Mais le pouvais-je ? Et puis…la deuxième, c'est de na pas avoir tenu la promesse."

"Quelle promesse ?" demanda doucement Harry.

Pétunia désigna quelque chose derrière Harry. Il se retourna et vit un petit coffret en bois, recouvert d'une mince pellicule de poussière, poser sur une commode.

"Lily est venue me voir un jour et m'a demander de te le donner quand tu entrerais dans ton école. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, parce que je détestais ma sœur et que je ne voulais pas te voir heureux. Mais maintenant…"

Pétunia se cacha le visage sous le drap. Harry vit son corps secouer se spasmes. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Ce n'est pas grave, ma tante. Vous avez fait le bon choix, en me le donnant. C'est pour moi quelque chose qui vaut tout l'or du monde."

Il se leva et approcha son visage de celui de sa tante, mais elle ne voulut pas l'embrasser.

"Sors," murmura t-elle. "Plus jamais…"

Harry se releva, prit la boîte et quitta la chambre la tête basse. Dans le couloir, il rencontra son oncle, qui lui tendit la main. Harry la serra sans hésiter, puis Harry quitta la maison portant le n°4, sans un regard en arrière, le cœur lourd de tristesse.

--- --- ---

En poussant la porte du n°12, square Grimmaurd, Harry songea qu'il avait passé une bien étrange matinée. Il avait toujours su que le passé le rattraperait toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre, et toujours d'une manière brutale. Il regarda le coffret qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Une boîte en bois, toute simple.

"Harry Potter est rentré !" couina une voix, faisant sursauter le sorcier. "Il n'est pourtant pas encore l'heure…"

"Bonjour, Dobby. J'ai eu une affaire importante à régler et j'ai demandé ma journée."

Harry se dirigea vers le salon, suivi d'un Dobby papotant gaiement. Harry déposa le coffret sur la table basse et se servit un verre de Whisky Pur feu, avant de se plonger dans les souvenirs que lui avait laisser sa mère.

"Harry Potter va bien ?" s'enquit l'elfe en voyant son protecteur s'enfiler une rasade d'alcool dans le gosier.

"Dobby, peux tu me préparer un déjeuner, s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien, Harry Potter ! Que voulez vous manger ?"

"Ce que tu veux. Laisses moi, maintenant."

L'elfe se courba et disparu, laissant Harry seul avec le coffret. Il l'ouvrit et une odeur de poussière lui assaillit les narines.

Il y a avait là un bouquet de fleurs séchées qui avait dû servir au mariage de ses parents, un paquet de lettres jaunis retenus par un long ruban rouge, un vieux cahier recouvert d'écritures de fille, une longue mèches de cheveux roux, blonds et noirs et un écrin contenant une bague de fiançailles.

Mais ce fut une lettre pliée en quatre qui retint l'attention de Harry.

« _Mon petit garçon,_

_Si ces souvenirs te parviennent entre tes mains, c'est que je ne serais plus de ce monde._

_Je te demande pardon, mon tout petit, de ne pas être à tes côtés lorsque tu auras atteint l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais où que je sois, je serais présente dans ton cœur et dans ton âme. Je ne t'oublierai jamais._

_Cette boîte contient toute ma vie à Poudlard. Le journal appartient à ma meilleure amie et les lettres sont les résultats d'une longue correspondance avec tout les gens que j'ai côtoyés durant sept merveilleuses années._

_J'espère que quand tu liras tout cela, tu sauras qui j'étais._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur,_

_Ta maman,_

_Lily »._

--- --- ---

« _Tout m'effraie. Dans quel monde vivons nous ? Le Chemin de Traverse a été une fois de plus attaqué. Ils ont brûlé le magasin d'épices, des gens étaient encore à l'intérieur. Je les hais. Et dire que des adolescents vont suivre leur voie ! Une majorité de Serpentards, c'est sûr. Mais aussi des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Nous vivons dans un monde de terreur. J'aimerais tellement être un oiseau et m'envoler loin, loin d'ici !_

_Heureusement, les Maraudeurs sont là pour nous dérider ! Leur dernière bêtise : ils sont allées en cours, vêtus de leur pyjamas. Sirius ne portait qu'un sublime petit boxer vert, orné de petit lion rouge. Cela a eu un effet considérable sur la populace féminine. Bizarrement, seuls les profs n'ont pas apprécié…_ »

--- --- ---

Harry était encore plongé dans la lecture des lettres quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la bruit habituel d'une canne frappant le sol.

"Harry, tu es là ?" demanda une douce voix.

Le sorcier se leva et partit à sa rencontre. Hermione Granger se tenait devant la porte, se débarrassant de ses affaires. Harry ne bougea pas.

Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ses cheveux châtains étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés et elle avait garder son visage enfantin.

Seule une chose n'avait pas changer. Il fallait la regarder de très près la jeune femme pour s'apercevoir que ses yeux fixaient u point invisible devant elle et ne cillait jamais. Et entre ses doigts, elle serrait un long bâton blanc qui ne la quittait que très rarement.

Hermione avait perdu la vue bien des années auparavant, lors de la guerre qui avait opposé Harry à Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-plus-être-prononcé. Désormais, un épais brouillard blanc lui obstruait la vue, mais elle se disait tous les jours qu'elle avait survécu, alors que tant d'autre avait péri.

Sa soudaine cécité ne l'avait pourtant pas gêner dans sa scolarité, puisqu'elle avait obtenu haut la main ses ASPIC, avec mention très bien.

C'était après que tout s'était gâté. Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un travail ; la banque, le ministère et l'hôpital lui ayant refuser plusieurs emplois. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas laisser abattre, et après bien des batailles administratifs, elle avait reçu l'autorisation d'ouvrir une petite bibliothèque sur le Chemin de Traverse.

"Et bien, miss Granger, c'est à cette heure ci qu'on arrive ?" réprimanda gentiment Harry, faisant sursauter son amie.

"Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que tu fasses ça…"grogna Hermione, en se dirigeant vers lui, grâce au son de sa voix.

"Tu es rentrée tard, dit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue et la conduisant au salon. Tu as eu une dure journée ?"

"Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai dû répertorier tous les livres ! J'ignorais que j'en possédais autant. Il va falloir que je trouve un nouveau local, celui ci devient trop petit. Et toi, ta journée ?"

Harry lui raconta alors sa matinée : le retour dans la maison de son enfance, sa tante malade, la boîte et les souvenirs qui apparaissaient d'outre-tombe, et le passé qui s'obstinait à lui filer le train.

"C'est tellement étrange, Hermione ! J'ai l'impression que, quelques soient mes actes, mon passé me rattrapera au triple galop…Ce que m'a légué ma mère me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. Je me sens perdu."

Hermione était très nerveuse, elle savait que les neurones d'Harry cogitaient furieusement dans sa cervelle. Elle savait à quoi il pensait, et elle avait peur. Peur de perdre la seule famille qu'elle avait.

"N'y va pas, Harry…"murmura t-elle, ses doigts serrant sa canne.

"Ils ont besoin d'aide…"

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Ils s'en sont très bien sortis, sans ton aide ! On ne peut pas changer le passé. Ce qui doit arriver, arrive ! Et puis d'ailleurs, comment feras tu pour y aller ? C'est impossible."

"Impossible n'est pas sorcier."

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle savait par expérience que quand un Potter avait une idée derrière la tête, il était difficile de lui faire changer d'avis. Alors, elle se leva, et quitta le salon sans un bruit, laissant Harry regarder pensivement le bouquet de fleur séchée de sa mère.

--- --- ---

La nuit fut longue pour le sorcier. Allongé sur son lit, il réfléchissait, pesant le pour et le contre. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se mettre en pyjama ou de fermer les volets de sa chambre. Il laissait son esprit vagabonder d'une pensée à une autre.

Il avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait à nouveau affronter son destin. Il n'était pas né pour être « juste-Harry », mais Harry Potter, le sauveur, le survivant.

« _Nous sommes perdus_ »y avait-il écrit sur le journal. Et le cœur d'Harry lui dictait un ordre, celui d'aller secourir ce monde en péril, celui de ses parents, de leurs amis.

Qu'importe ce que pensait Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Harry se leva d'un bond et s'en fut à la fenêtre grande ouverte. Au dehors, les étoiles s'éteignaient petit à petit, et en regardant bien, il pouvait presque voir poindre le bout du nez du soleil. Le sorcier prit une décision. Il attrapa sa baguette, rangea les souvenirs dans le coffret et dans un « pop » sonore, disparut.

--- --- ---

Quel spectacle désolant se dressait là, devant les yeux d'Harry ! Là où jadis s'élevait la somptueuse école de Poudlard ne subsistait qu'un amas de ruines, rongées par les vent et la pluie. C'est là qu'avait eu lieu la fameuse Dernière Bataille, celle qui avait vu la chute d'un mauvais sorcier. Harry se souvint encore de l'explosion qui avait suivi la mort de Voldemort. Tout autour avait été détruit, y compris l'école. Un autre collège avait ouvert au pays de Galles, mais celui ci était moins prestigieux que Poudlard.

Harry avait transplané devant le lac de Poudlard, déserté par la calamar géant. Même si le château n'existait presque plus, c'était l'endroit préféré du sorcier. A présent, les moldus pouvait entr'apercevoir le reste de l'ancienne école, persuadés qu'il s'agissait là des vestiges du château d'Arthur et de ses chevaliers de la Table ronde. Harry avait alors vu défiler des chercheurs, des géologues, des archéologues, mais rien d'intéressant ne les avait retenus davantage, et ils avaient placé un panneau « monument historique - interdiction d'entrer – risque de chute de pierre».

Le parc était devenu le jardin secret de Harry, qui aimait se promener librement, quand ça n'allait pas. Le sorcier prit place sur l'herbe encore mouillée par la rosée du matin, la boîte entre ses jambes. Il vit le soleil se lever doucement, annonciateur d'une belle journée.

En ce moment idyllique, Harry crut discerner un chant très doux. Harry leva les yeux et chercha l'oiseau. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit descendre du ciel un phœnix qu'il connaissait que trop bien ! L'oiseau possédait un magnifique plumage rouge et or et lançait un chant aussi envoûtant que triste. Il tourna plusieurs fois au dessus de la tête d'Harry, et vint se poser sur l'herbe fraîche.

"Fumseck ?"

La dernière fois que Harry avait vu l'oiseau de Dumbeldore, remontait à la fin de sa 6°année. Le sorcier avança sa main, et caressa la tête de Fumseck, qui continua à chanter doucement.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, vieux frère ?"

L'oiseau plongea son regard brillant dans les yeux émeraude de Harry. Puis il déploya ses ailes, et s'envola à nouveau, en direction du château. Intrigué, Harry se leva et le suivit.

L'oiseau et l'homme s'engagèrent dans les ruines de Poudlard. Parfois, Harry s'arrêtait et se remémorait un lieu, tel la Grande Salle au plafond autrefois magique et aujourd'hui à l'air libre et envahi de végétation, ou encore les quatre grands sabliers éventrés et recouvert d'une couche de poussière.

Fumseck mena Harry jusqu'à une porte dérobée sous le grand escalier. Le sorcier n'eut aucun mal à l'ouvrir, révélant un escalier.

« Lumos ! », dit il en pointant sa baguette devant lui.

Et toujours précédé de l'oiseau, Harry s'y engouffra. Il eut l'impression de descendre sous terre, et s'imaginait déjà se retrouver dans les Enfers. Réprimant un frisson, il se concentra sur la lueur scintillante que projetait sa baguette, et continua sa descente vertigineuse. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir, plonger dans le noir. Fumseck s'arrêta face à une porte et attendit qu'Harry l'ouvre. Mais celle ci ne s'ouvrit pas aussi facilement que la première et Harry manqua se démettre l'épaule, alors qu'il l'enfonçait. La troisième tentative fut la bonne, et Harry se retrouva projeté dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celle ci ne comportait aucune fenêtre, aucun meuble. Rien, si ce n'était l'immense miroir doré qui trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce. Du bout des doigts, Harry toucha la matière froide, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Le miroir du Risèd.

Harry se tourna vers Fumseck, les sourcils froncer.

"Pourquoi m'avoir emmener ici ?"

L'oiseau frappa 3 petits coups sur la surface brillant du miroir, qui changea de texture, devenant tout mou. Hésitant, Harry, leva une main afin de touchez le miroir qui ondulait. Sa substance était devenue molle et froide, et son bras disparut. Paniqué, il l'enleva et scruta le miroir. Et comme la curiosité était un défaut chez les Potter, Harry réitéra son geste, s'enfonçant cette fois ci entièrement.

Il fut alors projeter dans une sorte de long tunnel intersidéral ou presque. Il se mit à hurler à pleins poumons, se demandant toutefois qui pourrait l'entendre au milieu de nulle part. Il allait de plus en plus vite, et en ressentait un malaise profond.

Puis, le trou noir.

* * *

Réponses aux Commentaires:

**Minerve** : La suite, là voilà ! La fameuse boîte sera en quelques sortes le déclencheur de l'histoire, qui, je l'espère, te plaira autant que le prologue ! Pétunia, clémente ? Faut voir…Qu'en penses tu ? Merci pour ton petit commentaire et bisous !

**Thaele Ellia** : Je te l'ai sûrement dit, mais merci ! de m'avoir et d'un corriger et de deux d'aimer ! Merci, merci, merci !

**Marion-moune** : Merci beaucoup ! et ce chapitre, t'a t-il plu ? Bisous !

**Muirgheal** : Les changements ? Il va y en avoir un très gros ! Mais chut, c'est un secret…Merci de ton petit commentaire et à bientôt !

**Héloise Evans** : Y'a quoi dans la boîte ? Pas grand chose, mais c'est suffisant pour Harry, qui va pouvoir faire un voyage assez spéciale…Merci pour ta courte review et bisous !

**Théalie** : J'ai la vague impression que la boîte est devenu un sujet rempli de mystère. Hélas, il n'y a pas grand chose dedans ! Merci et bisous !

**Sword-inu** : Chose promise, chose due, la suite, tu l'a lu ? Et la suite de la suite, viendra dans 15 jours ! Merci !

**La Folleuh** : Mais non, ne pleures pas, le voici, ce chapitre ! Tu as aimé ? Merci et plein de gros bisous !

**Crystal d'Avalon** : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Bisous !

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Quand autrefois devient aujourd'hui**

**Auteur : **Docteur Gribouille

**Genre : **Général

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Avis à la population, je répètes, avis à la population : nothing is mine, everything est à cette serial killeuse de JK Rowling…

**Note : **Avant que vous me lapidiez avec méchanceté, j'aimerais vous dire un petit mot : Pardon. Neuf jours de retard, c'est inadmissible. Serais-je excuser ? Mais je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenais ce chapitre, alors, j'ai changer des petits choses. Et puis, il y a l 'école, et c'est super dur de travailler et d'écrire des fics ; je culpabilises. I'm sorry. Pour la peine, vous aurez trois chapitres pour ce mois de décembre. Alors, pardonner ?

Un grand merci à Amano-ai et Thaele Ellia, sans qui je serais un peu perdue…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 – De l'autre côté du miroir

En cette belle matinée du mois d'août, Anton Profess remontait gaiement le Chemin de Traverse, saluant au passage les commerçants qui ouvraient leurs devantures de magasins pour la journée qui s'annonçait chaude.

Monsieur Profess passa devant le magasin très à la mode de la charmante Madame Guipure, remarqua qu'un nouveau balai de course venait d'être entreposé dans la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch, évita de croiser le gobelin de la Banque Gringotts à qui il devait une certaine somme d'argent, et arriva devant sa propre boutique d'antiquités, surnommé « L'armoire de ma Tante ».

La boutique de Monsieur Anton Profess était à peine plus grande qu'une chambre à coucher et regorgeait d'objets pour la plupart insolites, comme une vieille horloge cachant une très vieille goule, un manteau troué fait en peau de Scroutts à pétard, un immense miroir qui atteignait le plafond et recouvert de signes cabalistiques, un bureau bancal datant de ce bon vieux roi Louis XVI avant qu'il ne rejoigne le club des Chasseurs Sans Têtes ou encore le magnifique vase en porcelaine, contenant -paraîtrait-il- les cendres d'un Détraqueur.

Même s'il savait que personne ne viendrait aujourd'hui, pas plus qu'hier, Anton Profess sortit sa baguette magique et murmura une incantation. Il entendit les serrures cliqueter de toute part et le vieux monsieur fit tourner la poignée. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que quelqu'un bouscula l'antiquaire, avant de prendre la fuite. La seule chose qu'Anton aperçut de son agresseur fut la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

--- --- ---

Quand Harry Potter fut sûr que le vieil homme qu'il avait bousculé ne l'avait pas suivi, il s'appuya contre le premier mur venu, afin de reprendre son souffle.

Où se trouvait-il ?

C'était la première question qu'il s'était posé quand il avait atterri dans le minuscule magasin. Enfin, « atterrir » était un bien grand mot, « projeter hors du miroir » était la formule exacte.

Il songea à l'étrange voyage interdimensionnel qu'il venait de faire. C'était comme s'il avait décider de faire Londres-Paris en 2h30…D'ailleurs, est ce que tout cela était bien réel ? Il se prit à espérer que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt au fin fond de son lit.

Mais en se pinçant le bras à plusieurs reprises, il comprit que tout ceci était réel, qu'il se trouvait bien dans une rue inconnue. Bon, peut être pas inconnue, puisqu'il connaissait par cœur les moindres recoins du Chemin de Traverse, mais d'une autre époque…

Harry fouilla dans ses poches dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de réconfortant. Il ne tira que sa baguette magique, une carte de chocogrenouille, 1 gallion et 12 noises et un vieux mouchoir usagé. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération, et décida tout d'abord d'aller prendre un peu de repos, puisqu'il sentait son esprit s'embrumer peu à peu, sans doute à cause du voyage.

Il descendit le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. A son immense soulagement, il vit que c'était toujours Tom qui gardait l'établissement.

"Que puis-je vous servir ?" demanda le gérant, son éternel sourire édenté affiché aux lèvres.

"Vous avez du whisky pur feu ?"

Tom hocha la tête et tourna le dos pour servir la commande. Harry s'installa à une table et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter vigoureusement les yeux. Boire du whisky à une heure très matinale n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry, mais il se sentait vraiment très fatigué.

« _Si Hermione le savait…_ » pensa t-il en pensant à son amie restée…là-bas. Hermione…Comment allait-il faire pour lui expliquer tout cela ? Il pourrait peut être lui laisser un message qu'il cacherait dans un endroit secret au n°12… Ou alors, il lui écrirait une lettre, et demanderais à la poste de ne la livrer qu'à une certaine date… Il avait déjà vu ça dans un film…

"Autre chose ?" demanda Tom, faisant sursauter Harry.

Il déposa un verre d'alcool sur la table.

"Oui, il me faudrait une chambre. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterais."

"Très bien. Quand vous aurez fini, je vous la montrerais."

Harry remercia le patron et plongea son nez dans le verre. L'alcool lui tourna un peu la tête, mais les couleurs lui revinrent au visage, et il se sentit d'aplomb pour une nouvelle journée. Apercevant sur la table la Gazette du Sorcier, il s'en empara, et lut la première page.

« _Vous-Savez-Qui a encore frappé !_

_Hier au soir, la Marque Noire a été aperçue une nouvelle fois flottant au dessus du Ministère de la Magie. La brigade des Aurors a retrouveé le corps sans vie de Rosamund Horton, 47 ans, représentante de la délégation magique des Juges de la Cour Suprême._

_En deux mois, cela fera le cinquième représentant assassiné par les partisans de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcer._

_« Le crime a été commis presque sous nos yeux » a déclarer ce matin le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge. « Les Guerriseurs-Légistes ont déclarés que Rosamund aurait été tuée dans les environs de 16h00, soit à l'heure où les employés commencent à partir. Il est donc probable que la victime connaissait son agresseur. »_

_Suite page 2 & 3._ »

Harry ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, mais il senti un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Des mots tels que « meurtre », « Mangemorts » ou encore « Fudge » ne lui plaisait pas du tout. En quelle année était il tombé ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la date inscrite en haut à droite du journal.

22 août 1975.

--- --- ---

Le sommeil avait bien vite gagné Harry, qui s'était effondré comme une masse, sa tête ayant à peine effleurer sa taie d'oreiller.

Il fit un étrange rêve, où des miroirs le poursuivant sans relâche dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

« _Stupide rêve_ », marmonna t-il à son réveil, presque brutal. Quelqu'un s'amusait au dehors à lancer de pétards explosifs du docteur Flibuste, car Harry entendait les détonations et les cris des gens.

« _Et stupides gamins_ », dit il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, se grattant la barbe. Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que ce n'était pas des enfants qui s'amusaient avec d'innocents pétards dans la rue, mais une trentaine d'individus encagoulés qui brandissaient devant eux leurs baguettes et qui terrorisaient d'innocents passants.

Le cerveau d'Harry ne mit pas longtemps à se mettre en marche. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il avait attrapé sa baguette magique, avait déverrouillé la porte de sa chambre, et avait dévalé les marches de l'escalier.

« _Exactement comme au bon vieux temps_ » pensa Harry, alors qu'il fonçait tête baissée dans la bagarre.

Les sorts fusèrent bientôt autour de lui, et Harry dut faire un écart de côté au risque de se prendre un Endoloris en pleine face.

« _Quelle manque d'éducation !_ » songea le sorcier, alors qu'il usait du sortilège de désarmement sur son agresseur, avant de l'attacher solidement.

Harry aperçut une dizaine de sorciers se mêler à la bataille, essayant tant bien que mal à repousser les Mangemorts.

« _10 contre 30…Voilà qui n'est pas très loyal ! Mais que font les Aurors ?_ ».

Harry parvint à contrer un autre Endoloris, et brandissant à son tour sa baguette, enflamma la robe de sorcier du Mangemort, qui poussa bientôt des hurlements de douleur. A peine eut-il le temps de se réjouir, qu'il sentit sa baguette lui filer entre les doigts, et fut projeté à terre.

"Et tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ?" ricana une femme.

Elle leva sa baguette vers Harry et siffla :

"Avada…"

Harry fut plus prompt à réagir, il donna un violent coup de pieds dans la main de la Mangemorte. Il entendit un craquement sinistre, mais elle lâcha sa baguette.

"Pertificus Totalus !" hurla quelqu'un.

Harry aperçut un sorcier qui tenait tête au Mangemort. La femme qui avait tenté de tuer Harry réussit à éviter le sort, et préféra fuir plutôt que de se faire arrêter.

"Ca va comme vous voulez ?" demanda le sorcier qui avait aider Harry.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, et il repartit au combat, s'intéressant au cas d'un Mangemort à la forte carrure. Harry tenta de le pétrifier, mais le Serviteur du Mage Noir esquiva l'attaque. Harry essaya à plusieurs reprises de mettre à bas son adversaire, mais celui ci prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui.

"Endoloris !"

Le sort atteignit Harry en pleine poitrine. La douleur fut si fulgurante qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux. Il avait tellement mal ! Des centaines de poignards lui transperçaient chaque centimètres de sa peau, un tambour lancinant cognait fort dans son crâne, et sa vue se brouillait.

"Finite incantatem !"

Une seconde fois, le sorcier qui l'avait sauvé de la Mangemorte venait de tirer d'affaire Harry. Le sortilège Doloris s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Harry trouva la force de se traîner jusqu'à un mur, et s'adossa contre lui. Autour de lui, tout n'était qu'explosion, meurtre, souffrance. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'on abattait ou arrêtait un Mangemort, dix autres venait le remplacer.

Il vit avec horreur un sort rouge foncer droit vers lui. Il parvint à rouler sur le côté, mais des morceaux de briques tombèrent sur lui, l'assommant à moitié.

Enfin, quelqu'un poussa un cri libérateur: « Les Aurors sont là! Les Aurors arrivent! » . Harry tourna la tête et aperçut deux brigades d'Aurors apparaître de nulle part, qui s'affairaient aussitôt à capturer la poignée de Mangemorts qui tentaient de mener une guérilla. Et quand le calme revint sur le Chemin de Traverse, une armée de Médicomages transplanèrent à leurs tours, et commencèrent à soigner les blessés. Une femme portant une robe verte aperçut Harry et fonça droit sur lui, afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

Vous êtes entre de bonne mains, l'assura t-elle, alors qu'elle appliquait un cataplasme sur son bras recouvert de profondes entailles.

Harry regardait le désastre causé par l'attaque. Les vitres des magasins avaient explosé sous l'effet des sorts, une odeur de fumée âcre s'élevait des quelques maisons qui avaient partiellement brûlé.

"Attention, ça va un peu piquer," l'avertit la médicomage, avant de tamponner le front d'Harry avec un linge humide.

Sentant son front lui brûler affreusement, Harry poussa un hurlement de douleur.

"Mais ça fait mal!" Hurla t-il à l'adresse de la femme, tout en se massant le front.

"Je vous avait dit que ça piquerait un peu! Laissez moi guérir cette affreuse entaille sur votre font!"

"Une entaille? Quelle entai..."

Harry promena doucement un doigt à l'endroit où un éclair s'était formé. Ainsi, elle était revenue... D'un geste qu'il n'avait plus fait pendant longtemps, il ramena une mèche devant pour cacher la cicatrice. La guérisseuse le regardait toujours, tenant dans sa main le linge.

"Vous n'y toucherez pas... "la menaça Harry.

Elle ne répliqua rien, mais se vengea en appliquant une pommade sentant la moutarde sur les divers bleus qui parsemaient le visage de Harry.

"Briggs, au rapport..."grogna une voix qui sonna familièrement aux oreilles d'Harry.

Ce dernier regarda stupéfait le Sorcier en chef qui parlait un peu plus loin avec un jeune sorcier. Il reconnut Maugrey Fol'oeil, qui avait déjà de nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage, mais qui avait encore ses deux yeux intacts.

"C'était une attaque éclair, chef. Je penses qu'ils ont voulu déclencher la panique avant la rentrée des classes. Heureusement, il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure ci. Il y a eu un mort et une vingtaine de blessés. Un petit groupe de Sorciers s'est défendu, vaillamment, dont celui ci," dit le jeune Auror en montrant du doigt Harry.

Le désigné se leva, voyant Fol'oeil venant à sa rencontre en claudiquant.

"Bravo, mon garçon. Bon travail. C'est rare en ce moment, les jeunes qui se dressent contre cette racaille de Mangemort. Dis donc, ils vous ont salement amochés…"dit Fol'œil en lorgnant la cicatrice.

Harry aplatit un peu plus ses cheveux de devant.

"Pourquoi êtes vous arrivés si tardivement ? C'était un cas d'extrême urgences, pourtant !"

"On nous a retardés."

"Retardés ?"

"Apparemment," ricana Maugrey Fol'œil, "quelqu'un au ministère s'est amusé à bloquer les issues. Il a fallu qu'on emprunte la sortie du côté moldus. Naturellement, si les moldus voient apparaître subitement une armée d'Auror, ils risquent de se poser des questions…Mais vous avez fait du bon boulot."

Maugrey s'avança un peu plus vers Harry et lui tendit la main.

"Ecoutez," reprit l'Auror, "si un jour vous avez le temps, passez me voir au ministère."

"D'accord. A un de ces jours, Fol'œil," lui répondit Harry.

"Fol'œil ? C'est quoi ce surnom stupide ?" grommela Maugrey

Harry ne répondit rien, et se hâta de disparaître.

--- --- ---

Harry dînait seul dans un coin de la Salle à manger du Chaudron Baveur. Il tournait distraitement sa cuillère dans sa glace à la vanille, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelle étrange situation ! Se retrouver à une autre époque totalement différente ! Cela lui rappelait un peu la fin de sa 3° année, quand lui et Hermione avait utilisé un Retourneur de Temps pour aller sauver son parrain…

Sirius ! Allait-il le revoir ? Le croiserait-il par hasard, dans la rue, en compagnie de son père et de Remus ? Et sa mère ? C'était tellement bizarre de savoir qu'il pourrait les rencontrer au hasard, sur le Chemin de Traverse, les voir, leur parler…

Harry enfourna sa cuillère dans sa bouche, laissant la glace fondre lentement sur sa langue. Ah…s'il avait un vœu à faire, ce serait d'être auprès de ses parents…

"Bonne soirée, mon cher Tom ! Quelle chaleur ! Un petit thé glacé ne me ferait pas de mal…Merlin, Merlin…"

"Que se passe t-il, encore ?" demanda Tom, en versant un liquide dorée dans une tasse de thé.

"Depuis son départ, personne n'est à sa hauteur ! Et la rentrée se fait dans 2 semaines ! Il faudrait un miracle !"

"Vous devriez essayer le hasard…"suggéra Tom, souriant.

"Pourquoi pas," dit le sorcier, portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Harry leva la tête et vit un sorcier s'accouder au bar. Harry trouva que le client s'habillait avec mauvais goût : qui oserait mettre une robe de sorcier verte constellée d'étoiles ? Le sorcier dut sentir le regard d'Harry, puisqu'il tourna sa tête vers lui et lui accorda un sourire malicieux.

"Le vert est symbole de jeunesse, mon ami. Et puis, c'est ma couleur préférée…"

Harry regarda bouche bée le sorcier qui venait de lui parler. Ces yeux…Cette barbe…Ce nez…

"Prof…Professeur Dumbledore ?" balbutia Harry, choqué.

"C'est lui-même ! Et vous êtes ?"

"Harry…P…Harper. Harry Harper. C'est pour une moi une immense joie de vous rev…de vous rencontrer."

Albus Dumbledore étudia silencieusement Harry. Au bout de quelques instants, il prit la tasse de thé entre ses mains et traversa la salle pour aller s'asseoir près de Harry.

"Ravi de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Harper. Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ? J'ai l'impression que oui. Etiez vous élève à Poudlard ?"

"Non," répondit Harry. "Mais j'ai si souvent entendu parler de vous !"

Il en coûtait à Harry de mentir à son ancien professeur. Mais quelle joie de discuter à nouveau avec lui ! C'était comme s'ils s'étaient simplement séparés hier.

"Alors, mon garçon, que me voulez vous ?"

Harry repoussa sa glace et croisa les bras.

"J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez un professeur…"

* * *

Réponses aux petits messages :

**Minerve** : Mais euh, tu racontes la fin ! Va falloir tout changer maintenant…C'est vrai que j'aurais pu écrire à l'époque de Vol…Tu-sais-qui, mais j'ai préférer celui des Maraudeurs. Une autre fois, peut être ? Merci de ta gentille review et gros bisous !

**Simoi** : Voici la suite, elle t'a plu ? Gros bisous !

**Lys** : la suite tu as demander, la suite tu l'a…Merci et plein de bisous !

**Mushu** : Hermione a un rôle bien à elle…Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'abandonnes pas comme ça ! Patience ! Merci et bisous !

**Heloise Evans** : Pour le nom des copines à Lily, je ne peux malheureusement pas te les révéler (encore), mais ça viendra. On peut se donner rendez vous…voyons voir (sort son agenda)…Pas la semaine prochaine, la semaine d'après certainement…tu es libre le 20 décembre ? Alors, ce jour là, tu pourras lire le 3° chapitre et connaître les personnages qui vont seconder nos héros sans peur et sans reproche…Plein de gros bisous et merci !

**Sword inu** : Si, je vais quand même te remercier, ouvres grand les oreilles, je le répéterais à chaque fois : MERCI !

**Thealie** : Pur le miroir, j'avais envie d'utiliser un objet qui permettait de passer d'une époque à l'autre, sans avoir recours à un sortilège ou une potion. J'ai toujours aimer ce miroir, j'aimerais bien me retrouver une fois devant…Fumseck va bientôt arriver, je te le promets, avec un rôle assez important…Quand à ceux qui sont tombés sur le champ d'honneur, on en saura plus dans les autres chapitres ! Il faut juste être patient…Merci beaucoup pour ton message et gros bisous !

**Thaele Ellia** : je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je t'adore. C'est à cause de nos conversations sur msn que me viennes cette inspiration (toi et ma muse de l'inspiration…) Mille bisous !

**La folleuh** : « Pourquoi Harry n'utilise pas la magie pour ouvrir les portes ? » Euh…Parce que Harry est con ? Parce que l'auteur n'y a pas penser ? Je peux utiliser un joker, s'il te paît ? On va dire que Harry a trop peur de démolir ce qu'il reste de Poudlard…Pour ses cheveux gris, j'expliquerais ça dans le prochain chapitre…Enorme bisous à ma folle adorée !

**Crystal d'Avalon** : Et bien non, ce ne sera pas un slash, je suis désolée ! Mais j'espère que tu resteras qaund même pour lire la suite ! Plein de bisous !

**Amano-Ai** : Comme je te l'ai dit, redis et re-redis, merci, merci et encore merci. Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite, qui arrivera plus vite, je te le promets…

A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 3

**Quand autrefois devient aujourd'hui**

**Auteur : **Docteur Gribouille

**Genre : **Général

**Rating : **On va mettre un petit K+…je changerais si besoin.

**Disclaimer : **Est-il vraiment nécessaire de le dire que rien n'est à moi ?

**Note : **Enfin ! je suis venue à bout de ce tortueux chapitre ! Je n'en voyait pas la fin. Il a fallu que je le remanies trois fois, tellement il me plaisais pas…En bref, ce chapitre ne parles pas de grand chose, c'est juste une courte présentation des élèves de l'année. Quand à l'action…bah, a falloir repasser ! (petit précision : le chapitre n'est pas corriger ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyer à mes bêtas…).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers

Severus Rogue avait une sainte horreur des gares moldus. Ca courraient, bousculaient, criaient, trépignaient, pleuraient et s'énervaient dans tous les sens.

« _Bande d'imbécile_ » songea Severus en passant à côté d'une jeune femme qui se faisait réprimander sévèrement par un contrôleur.

Poussant un chariot contenant une grosse valise, un chaudron et une chouette grise, Severus essayait tant bien que mal à suivre ses parents, qui ne se souciaient pas de savoir si leur fils unique les suivait ou non.

A 16 ans, Severus Rogue était un bien étrange garçon. Ses cheveux, aussi noir que le plumage d'un corbeau lui tombait sur la figure, cachant un visage qu'il qualifiait lui-même d'ingrat : un teint cireux, un nez crochu et des yeux noirs aussi froid que l'Antarctique, dépourvu d'émotions et de sentiments. Grand et maigre, ses « camarades » l'avaient surnommé la chauve-souris, avec sa manière de fondre sur ses victimes comme les rapaces nocturnes.

Pourtant, malgré son physique peu avantageux, c'était l'un des meilleurs sorciers de Poudlard. Deux mois auparavant, il avait obtenu les félicitations du jury, en décrochant la totalité de ses BUSES. Sa mère en avait pleuré de joie.

Les Rogue arrivèrent enfin devant une barrière, entre les voies 9 et 10. Ses parents s'écartèrent pour laisser place à leur fils, qui s'appuya nonchalamment sur le mur. Le jeune homme se sentit doucement engloutir et retrouva _son_ monde.

Il eut un sourire de satisfaction. _Son_ monde lui ouvrait les bras, de la locomotive rutilante jusqu'au crapaud qui tentait désespéramment de s'échapper. Un toussotement le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et regarda ses parents.

Son père le regardait impérieusement, et trépignait d'impatience de quitter la gare. Sa mère pleurait silencieusement, un mouchoir pressé sur sa bouche, à l'idée de quitter son fils pour les mois à venir.

Severus serra machinalement la main de son père et embrassa sa mère au coin des lèvres.

« Sois sage mon chéri. Et écris-moi souvent » lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

Son père empoigna sa mère par le bras et disparurent de la vue de Severus.

--- --- ---

Severus poussa son chariot jusqu'à la porte d'un wagon et hissa sa valise dans le train. Puis il chercha un compartiment vide. La plupart étaient occupés par des gamins de 11 ans à moitié mort de trouille ou par des imbéciles racontant leurs émois d'adolescents.

Alors qu'il poussait la porte d'un compartiment, il entendit deux rires qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

« _Pas celui-ci_, pensa t-il en fermant précautionneusement la porte. _Définitivement pas celui-ci _».

Et il parti à grande enjambée, traînant sa lourde valise, bousculant quelques élèves qui obstruaient le passage.

Severus craignait de faire tout le trajet debout. Il tenta un autre compartiment, et fut presque soulager quand il vit qu'une fille de sa classe à la longue chevelure blonde était occuper à lire, seule.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

La jeune fille sursauta violemment et cacha son livre dans les plis de sa robe de sorcière.

- Oh, c'est toi ! s'exclama t-elle en reconnaissant Severus. Oui, bien sûr, installes toi.

Severus empoigna sa valise et la déposa sur le porte bagage. Puis, il prit place face à la jeune fille, l'étudiant très discrètement.

Severus Rogue pensa que Narcissa Black était décidément une jeune fille bien étrange. Elle était une personne très douce et gentille, avec une tendance à la rêverie. Elle ressemblait encore à une enfant, avec ses longs cheveux dorés, ses beaux yeux bleus et son sourire mutin.

Mais pour quelle raison le Choixpeau Magique l'avait t-il envoyer chez Serpentard ?C'était certainement la question que bon nombre de professeur et étudiant avaient dû se poser, un bon millier de fois.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda Severus, histoire de faire la conversation.

Sans un mot, elle leva son livre jusqu'au niveau des yeux, de sorte que la couverture soit bien visible.

- « L'île au trésor ». C'est bien ?

- Oui, dit elle, en mouillant légèrement son index et tournant la page. C'est un moldu qui l'a écrit. Stevenson.

- Moldu ? s'étonna Severus. Comment as-tu fait pour te le procurer ?

- Un élève de 4° année à Serdaigle dont les parents sont bibliothécaire.

- Tes parents ne sont pas au courant, j'imagines.

Elle hocha la tête et continua de lire. Severus comprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler et s'intéressa à l'agitation qui régnait dans la gare.

Toute cette profusion de bonheur le rendait malade. Voir deux filles se jeter sauvagement dans les bras et s'écrier des « tu m'a tellement manquer ! » alors qu'il était sûr qu'elles s'étaient vus deux jours auparavant, l'horrifiait.

Il vit un peu plus loin une famille asiatique accompagner une de leurs filles jusqu'au train. Tous étaient habillés de couleurs bariolés. Comment avaient-ils fait pour passer inaperçu parmi la foule de moldus ?

Plus loin, un garçon qu'il connaissait que trop bien arrivait, un peu essoufflée. Une femme au visage doux l'accompagnait. Severus regarda plus attentivement le garçon : sous ses yeux, deux énormes poches de cernes lui creusaient le visage. Il avait l'air épuisé. Severus connaissait la raison de la fatigue de Remus Lupin. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos en pensant à la mésaventure.

Un cri de guerre le fit sursauter. Narcissa aussi l'entendit, car elle avait laisser tomber son livre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de ramasser le roman.

- Quels imbéciles, murmura t-elle.

Severus vit deux jeunes hommes sortirent du train et aller à la rencontre de Lupin. James Potter et Sirius Black. Bien qu'il n'entendait pas leurs dires, le jeune Serpentard vit les deux compères gesticuler stupidement autour de leur troisième camarades. Ils finirent par se calmer quand le chef de gare siffla une première fois. Aussitôt, Potter et Black s'empressèrent de prendre les affaires de Lupin, et ensemble montèrent dans le train. Autour d'eux, les derniers élèves en retard se dépêchait d'embrasser leurs parents une dernière fois et se précipitèrent dans le train.

Au second coup de sifflet, les portes des wagons se fermèrent. C'est là que Severus aperçut un autre Maraudeurs, qui lui courrait désespérément jusqu'au train, tirant derrière lui une grosse valise et se frayant un chemin parmi les familles. Severus eut un rictus méprisable. Il vit Peter Pettigrow monter avec difficulté dans le train, sans que le chef de gare ne le vit.

Enfin, le train s'ébranla et bientôt, quitta la gare.

--- --- ---

Alors que le Poudlard Express quittait le quai 9 ¾, le professeur MacGonagall attendait la venue du nouveau professeur. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule accrocher au-dessus de sa cheminée, pour constater qu'il avait un quart d'heure de retard.

« _Inadmissible_ », pensa la sorcière, tapant nerveusement du pied.

Enfin, un feu vert s'alluma tout seul dans la cheminée, et aussitôt après, un homme atterrit avec grand fracas sur le sol dur du bureau.

- Harry Harper, je présume ? demanda l'enseignante, les lèvres pincées.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et toussa plusieurs fois. Il épousseta ses cheveux et sa robe de sorcier, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de cendre.

- Vous présumez bien, professeur MacGonagall, railla t-il.

Ledit professeur toisa un long moment l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. « _Un peu trop séduisant_ », pensa t-elle. Les jeune filles de Poudlard allaient être ravis d'aller en cours, pour une fois.

- Suivez moi, lui dit-elle.

Ils sortirent du bureau, et empruntèrent les couloirs tortueux de Poudlard. Du coin de l'œil, Minerva MacGonagall observait Harper. Celui-ci ne disait rien, mais elle voyait ses yeux verts parcourir avidement les tapisseries, les statues. Parfois, un sourire fugitif se dessinait sur son visage.

- Vous n'avez pas de bagages ? finit-elle par demander, brisant le silence.

- Euh…On me les envoie dans peu de temps…répondit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

- J'espère que vous vous plairez, ici.

Harry Harper haussa les épaules, mettant fin à la conversation. D'ailleurs, ils étaient arrivés devant un tableau représentant un jeune troubadour, qui grattait pensivement sa mandoline.

- Messire de Claye ! l'appela MacGonagall. Voici Harry Harper. Il occupera vos appartements…Cela ne vous gênera pas, j'espère !

Le troubadour leva la tête et observa Harry.

- Aimez vous la musique ? demanda t-il.

La question prit au dépourvu le jeune professeur.

- Euh…oui, je crois, bafouilla t-il.

- Alors, nous nous entendrons bien. Le mot de passe est « pastourelle ».

Et le troubadour retourna à sa mandoline, sans accorder plus d'intérêt au deux professeurs. Le tableau s'ouvrit et MacGonagall entra la première, suivit de Harry.

- Voici vos appartements, dit le professeur de métamorphose. Votre salle de classe se situe au bout du couloir. Les cours du matin ont lieu de 8h00 à 12h00 et reprennent à 14h00 jusqu'à 17h00. Il y a un système de point qui permet…Vous m'écoutez ?

Le jeune professeur sursauta et sortit de sa rêverie. MacGonagall fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Pardonnez moi, professeur, s'excusa Harry. Mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a déjà tout expliquer. Il est inutile de tout me rappeler.

« _Quel petit effronté_ ! » pensa MacGonagall, blessé dans son orgueil.

- Bien, dit elle sèchement, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi…Quand vous aurez fini de vous installer, veuillez nous retrouver à la Grande Salle.

La sorcière tourna les talons et avant de quitter la pièce, se tourna une dernière fois vers Harper.

- Et éviter de tomber nez à nez avec notre concierge, Bertha Grumshok…

--- --- ---

Une fois seul, Harry Potter – connu désormais sous le pseudonyme de Harry Harper, laissa éclater sa joie. Quel plaisir de revenir à Poudlard ! Il s'y sentait tellement chez lui…Cependant, il aurait aimé qu'Hermione soit là, elle aussi. Elle aurait été si heureuse de retrouver sa chère bibliothèque.

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où il avait une vue magnifique sur l'immense parc. Il vit aussi la cabane de Hagrid, qui trônait fièrement à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Harry se promit d'aller rendre une petite visite au demi-géant avant la fin de la journée.

Ne restait plus que le problème de ses affaires personnels. Dumbledore l'avait cru à moitié quand Harry lui avait dit que ses effets étaient rester là bas…quel pays avait-il dit déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il dirait, s'il ne voulait pas que sa couverture soit dévoiler…

Il regarda l'immense horloge qui ornait la cheminée. Il avait encore du temps devant lui. Alors, il s'autorisa à faire une petite ballade dans Poudlard, histoire de renouer avec son passé d'étudiant.

Les mains dans les poches et le regard rêveur, Harry sillonna les longs corridors déserts de Poudlard. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, aussi chaleureux et confortables que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cela remontait à tellement loin ! Un peu avant la dernière bataille, où dans un dernier geste de haine, Voldemort avait détruit le château…

- A votre place, je n'irais pas par-là…s'exclama quelqu'un derrière son dos.

Harry sursauta et fit volte-face.

- Nick ? Je veux dire, sir Nicolas ?

Le fantôme vint à son encontre et esquissa un salut maladroit, où sa tête se déplaça un peu.

- Lui-même. Sir Nicolas Mimsy de Porpington. Vous devez être Harry Harper. Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas aller par-là ?

- Parce que cette chère Grumshok a lessivé à grande eau l'escalier principal, et qu'elle fait le guet. Si la moindre souris se présentait devant elle, elle l'écrabouillerait sans manière avec son balai.

- Grumshok…dit Harry, pensivement. La concierge ?

Nick-quasi-sans-tête hocha la tête, qui menaçait de tomber une nouvelle fois et se proposa à accompagner le jeune professeur à la Grande Salle.

- Il vaut mieux faire le tour. Alors, que pensez vous de Poudlard ? Vous l'avez visiter ? Vous avez de la chance d'arriver avant les élèves. Vous allez pouvoir apprécier le calme avant la tempête…

Comme le fantôme et le sorcier arrivait devant la porte de la Grande Salle, Nick-quasi-sans-tête se tourna vers Harry.

- Et bien, vous voilà arriver. Bonne chance…

Et le fantôme, après un dernier salut, disparu de la vue du jeune professeur, qui se retrouva face à la grande porte de chêne. Harry se sentit comme le premier jour de sa première année scolaire. La peur lui saisi les entrailles, et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il poussa la porte de la Grande Salle, avec l'étrange sensation de se retrouver dans l'arène des fauves.

Une tablée de professeurs levèrent les yeux à son entrée.

Harry vit le sévère professeur MacGonagall, le minuscule professeur Flitwick, l'intraitable madame Pomfresh, le gigantesque gardien des clés Hagrid et le professeur Dumbledore, qui se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

- Bienvenue, professeur Harper !Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Laissez moi vous présenter vos futurs collègues…

Il y avait d'abord le professeur de divination, une française du nom de Gabrielle Couedon, une grande femme brune. Puis Dumbledore lui présenta le professeur de runes, Andréa Sachs, une sorcière un peu ronde et aux cheveux roux mal peignés.

- Nos autres collègues arriveront cette après midi…Mais où est Séphora Silas ? Elle a disparu ?

- Non, lui répondit MacGonagall, l'air pincé, elle vous pris de l'excuser, mais elle avait un rendez vous, très important.

- Bien, répondit le directeur en haussant les épaules. Le professeur Silas est nouvelle, tout comme vous, Harry. Je penses que vous allez bien vous entendre…Et si nous passions à table ?

--- --- ---

Il n'y avait rien de plus barbant que la réunion de début d'année des préfets. Discrètement, Lily Evans étouffa un bâillement. Mais Remus Lupin, son homologue masculin, surpris son geste et lui adressa un petit sourire.

Non pas que le discours du préfet en chef, Amos Diggory soit ennuyant, mais il prenait tellement à cœur ses fonctions, qu'il pouvait parler du bon déroulement de la scolarité pendant des heures.

Lily, le front collé à la fenêtre, regardait distraitement Diggory babiller avec enthousiasme sur le couvre-feu instaurer par Dumbledore. Elle préféra laisser son regard couler vers le paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

A 16 ans, Lily Evans était fière d'être une sorcière de Poudlard. Le jour où le professeur MacGonagall avait sonner chez les Evans avait changer la vie morose de la jeune fille – enfin, s'était ce qu'elle pensait. Bien sûr, elle adorait ses parents et sa grande sœur pétunia, mais elle aimait l'action et l'aventure, et posséder des « pouvoirs magiques » n'étaient pas chose donner à tout le monde ! Alors, elle travailler sans relâche, pour prouver à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas qu'une fille de moldus. Elle s'était passionner à ce monde si étrange et dangereux, jusqu'à passer ses soirées avec un gros livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

- Des questions ?

Lily sursauta à l'annonce de Diggory. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait remarquer. D'ailleurs, tous les préfets qui occupaient ce compartiment avait eu la tête ailleurs durant le discours. Comme aucune réponse ne venaient, tout le monde se leva et quittèrent rapidement le préfet en chef.

- Lupin, je voudrais te dire deux mots…

Lily vit le jeune homme lever les yeux au ciel et pouffa en silence. Vite, elle se dépêcha de s'éclipser, dans l'espoir que Diggory ne veuilles toucher « deux mots » avec elle aussi. D'ailleurs, elle savait parfaitement de quoi ils allaient discuter : de l'éternelle problème Maraudiens…

La jeune sorcière rejoignit le compartiment du milieu, réprimant au passage deux élèves de 3° année qui commençait une partie de Bav'Boules en plein milieu de l'allée.

- C'est moi ! s'exclama t-elle en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.

- Deux jeunes filles en plaine discussion firent mine de ne rien avoir entendu.

- J'ai dit, c'est moi ! reprit la rousse, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu as entendu quelque chose, Aliénor ? demanda une jeune fille originaire de Chine. Il me sembles avoir entendu une mouche voler…

- Ah, ah, très drôle, dit Lily, prenant place sur un des fauteuils. Aliénor, tu peux demander à Ti-Mai d'arrêter de se moque de moi ?

Les deux amies de Lily, toutes deux aussi à Gryffondor répondait au nom de Ti-Mai Li et Aliénor Haigh. Même si la première n'avait jamais sa langue dans sa poche, la deuxième était atteinte du syndrome complexe de la timidité.

Aliénor haussa les épaules et entreprit de changer de conversation.

- Alors, mademoiselle la préfète, quelle nouvelles dans le monde de l'autorité ?

- Pfff…Diggory nous as encore bassiner avec ses histoires de couvre-feu. A l'écouter, on devrait tous devenir insomniaque et faire un rapport si la moindre souris fait du bruit. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que Lupin est encore avec lui, à régler la question des Maraudeurs…dit Lily, en se frottant les mains.

- Tiens, en parlant des Maraudeurs, devinez qui MacGonagall a choisi comme capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Je vous donnes un indice, ça commence par un « Po » et ça finit par un « Ter ».

- Potter ? s'exclama Lily, étonnée. Il ne sait pas tenir sur un balai…Lors du dernier match de l'année, il a laisser filer le vif d'or !

Ti-Mai et Aliénor s'échangèrent un regard.

- Euh, Lily, commença Ti-Mai. Ne me dit pas que tu lui en veut encore ?

L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ne connaissait pas de plus grande et fidèle supportrice que Lily Evans, qui suivait avec passion les matchs. Et ses deux copines aveint eu peur pour sa santé mentale quand l'équipe des lions avait été battu à plate couture par l'équipe des blaireaux, l'année dernière. Les deux filles se souvinrent aussi de la magistrale raclée que Lily avait donner à James Potter.

- Non, je ne lui en veut pas…Mais s'il ne fait pas l'effort de hisser Gryffondor à la première place, je lui coupes la tête au ras des genoux…

- Attention, mesdames et messieurs ! s'exclama Ti-Mai, dans un instant, Lily, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin va sortir ses griffes ! Fuyez, braves gens !

- Tu te moques encore de moi ? demanda Lily, en voyant son amie faire de grands gestes ridicules.

- Moi ? Jamais de la vie !

Sans un mot, Lily se jeta sur la chinoise et entreprit de la chatouiller.

- Arrêtes, _haha_, Lily…_hihi_…Tu sais très bien qu'après,_ haha_ ! je vais avoir le hoquet !

- C'est pour ça que je t'embêtes…lui répondit la chatouilleuse, fière de son coup.

L'année commençait vraiment bien.

--- --- ---

- Professeur Harper !

Harry se retourna et vit Andréa Sachs, à moitié essouffler, qui le poursuivait. Il remarqua que le professeur de Runes boitait de la jambe droite.

- Vous marchez vite et je n'ai plus mes jambes de vingt ans…, plaisanta t-elle.

- Je suis désolé. Est-ce que...Est-ce que ça vous fait mal ? demanda Harry.

- Quand il pleut, ça m'élance. Un peu comme les grenouilles…

Harry lui sourit et regarda plus attentivement Andréa Sachs. Derrière ses boucles rousses coupés aux carrés et ses yeux marrons, Harry vit briller une lueur farouche et une grande volonté dans son regard.

- Vous alliez rejoindre vos appartements, demanda t-elle.

- Oui, j'allais préparer mes cours pour demain.

Andréa lui proposa de l'accompagner.

- Nerveux? demanda t-elle, alors qu'ils empruntaient un escalier.

- Un peu, lui avoua Harry. Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?

- Cela va faire ma quatrième rentrée scolaire…Malheureusement, peu d'élève prennent les runes comme options. Non pas que je m'ennuie - il y a toujours quelque chose à faire à Poudlard. Mais le langage des runes est en voie de disparition. Je supposes que vous ne l'avez jamais étudier ?

- Non. Mais ma meilleur amie, oui.

- J'aurais été ravie de la rencontrer. C'est ici que nous nous quittons, professeur Harper. Je vous dit à ce soir ?

Harry exécuté une petite courbette et emprunta les escaliers menant au donjons. Sur le chemin, il pensa à Andréa Sachs.

« _Etrange petite bonne femme…Je n'aimerais pas être son ennemi !_ » » pensa t-il.

- « Pastourelle », dit Harry, devant le portrait de messire de Claye.

Le sorcier songea à la cérémonie de Répartition qui aurait lieu dans quelque heures. Il sentit ses intestins se tordre étrangement au creux de son ventre. Bientôt il pourrait _les_ voir…Mais pour l'instant, il avait des cours à préparer. Heureusement que Dumbledore avait rempli sa bibliothèque de livre !

Son regard se posa sur un étrange oiseau aux plumages rouge et or, installer sur le dossier d'un siège, et qui le regardait de ses beaux yeux.

- Fumseck ! s'écria Harry.

* * *

Je ne répondrais pas aux reviews cette fois ci, vu que c'est fortement déconseiller. Mais merci de tout vos petits messages ! C'est vous qui me donnez la force de continuer d'écrire…Mais si vous voulez des réponses à vos questions, laissez moi votre adresse mail et j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera je-ne-sais-quand, mais je ne lâcherais pas cette fiction avant le mot fin, je vous le promets ! Parole de Gribouille !

Plein de gros bisous et à bientôt !

Doc Gribouille


End file.
